


A rendezvous

by KudaKo375 (KudaKo)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hagakure falls over, Happy birthday Kyoko, Kirigiri teasing Naegi, Naegiri is canon, Post hope arc, even tho im like 2 days late, fight me, i die inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKo/pseuds/KudaKo375
Summary: Makoto, now the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, has a little meeting with a certain someone on their birthday.





	

It was a tepid morning, the sixth of October. Swathes of baby blue skies accompanied by gentle clouds matched the fields of young daises well, at least in the headmaster’s own humble opinion. Makoto Naegi; former member of class 78, survivor of both the second and third killing games, ex-SHSL Hope and Luckster and now the headmaster at Hope’s Peak academy strode towards his office with his usual short strides.

Unfortunately, partly due to bad time management and that fact that he lacked an alarm, he was running slightly late which now meant he had to wade through the sea of pupils that came piling through the school gates every morning at 9am. Most of them offered smiles or greetings of ‘Good morning sir’ as they passed, if they weren’t too absorbed by music or by their phones. Although the school had now been open for a few months now, he still hadn’t gotten used to being called ‘Sir’, especially when Hagakure or Hina referred to him as such just to tease him. Kirigiri, on the other hand, had gotten into the habit of calling him ‘headmaster’ when students were present, which he found even more embarrassing

The headmaster then quickly dipped into the old building as he stole a glance at his watch, knowing full well that he wouldn’t get to his rendezvous in good time. Worried, he picked up his pace with office in sight. Upon moving into the complex, the survivors agreed on plans for their rebirth of Hopes Peak Academy. Of course plans were set into place to create new wings and facilities, all funded by the Future Foundation. One piece of the scheme was that the old building would continue to act as the hub of the campus and remain completely unchanged. This meant that, with Kirigiri’s blessing, what was Jin Kirigiri’s office was now Makoto Naegi’s office. It felt odd at first, as if he was trying to step into shoes too big for him, but he soon grew into them.

With hand on the door, he heard a shrill voice call out to him along with the thudding of boots getting closer.

“Naegi!”

Naegi turned to see Hina bounding up the corridor to him.

“You didn’t forget right? What today is?” She questioned playfully, getting very far into Naegi’s personal space and knowing full well that he knew.

“O-Of course! Im about to go meet her”

He shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh really now?” The swimmer remarked as she smiled knowingly. “A little romantic meeting in private huh?”

“Wh- N-No!”

It was.

“So those flowers I saw you carry into your office yesterday are for Togami and not Kyoko?” She asked as she tried to peer past the office door, which the Luckster swiftly closed.

The headmaster opened his mouth to rebuttal, only to jumble his words. To save his embarrassment, the young man disappeared into his office while murmuring a reply that Hina couldn’t make head nor tail of. Before Hina could stop him, Makoto had already grabbed his presents for the detective and had dashed down the hallway. He could be surprisingly quick when he needed to be apparently.

Hina couldn’t help but smile as he watched the brown haired headmaster run down the corridor, dodging pupils who wore the most surprised of faces.

“Go get your girl Makoto!” She shouted after him, knowing full well he wouldn’t dare look back.

After seeing him duck into the stairwell, Hina allowed herself an exasperated sigh.

“That boy has to be the biggest dork I know”

It was then that she saw Hiro trip up the stairs that Naegi had literally just jumped down and was now begging some first-years to help him up.

“Never mind”

XxX

Kyoko Kirigiri sat silently on a bench in one of the many meadows that comprised the campus of the new-age Hopes peak. She couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that what was previously a baron hell-scape, had been turned into lush fields of flowers and foliage in such a short time. Perhaps someone had found the deceased SHSL Botanist’s work, she concluded.

She looked down at her watch, checking the time. He was late. Of course. Herself and Makoto had been seeing each other in private for a number of months, soon after they founded the school together. They planned to let the news out soon, but there was no official date in place.

“Hey there”

The detective peered over her shoulder too see the man in question, hiding something very poorly behind his back.

“Ah Makoto” The detective looked down at her watch with dramatic tipping of the head, before looking back up with a raised eyebrow. “And what time to do you call this?”

The brunette laughed awkwardly while rubbing his neck.

“Well when you run the most prestigious school in Japan, you tend to get busy”

“You overslept didn’t you” She said in a level tone.

“Perhaps”

The boy then took his seat next to her, still trying to hide the bouquet of flowers behind his back with little success.  

“Happy birthday Kyoko” He clumsily congratulated as he pushed the bundle onto the lap of the detective.

The woman picked it up, carefully scrutinizing every single gorgeous petal. Long stalks of lilac were surrounded with a mixture of blooming pure whites and a deeper amethyst flower with large buds of golden yellow glowing brightly in the epicentre like the effulgent sun that hung above the couple.

“Lavender, Pasque flower and Lilies” Makoto said as he watched the detective crane her neck downward to sniff the aroma. “They say lavender help relieve stress…”

“Are you saying im stressed Makoto?” Kirigiri quipped, smirk developing on her lips.

“W-Well considering your working with me and Togami, I wouldn’t be surprised” He answered, cheery laughs following soon after.

“Well why the other two then?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“They just look pretty” He answered bashfully.

“Well, regardless, thank you Headmaster”

She smiled as she reached over the space between them, giving the Luckster a conservative peck on the cheek.

“I thought I told you not to call me that when we were alone” Makoto hissed under his breath, a sea of red beginning to work its way to the tip of his ears.

The detective hummed, amused.

“I know what gets you flustered Makoto”

The Luckster could only grumble moodily in response, refusing to look his companion in the eye until his rampant blushing had subsided. After regaining his composure, he reached into his lapel pocket.

“The flowers weren’t the only thing I got you”

From his pocket, he produced a velvet rectangular box, in deep purple.

“Here…” He offered, holding the box out to the purple haired girl.

Obviously curious, the girl took the box into her gloved hands.

“Go on, open it” Naegi encouraged with a bright smile, the smile that Kyoko had become oh-so familiar with.

On the command, Kyoko flicked open the latch to reveal a dazzling silver necklace. The chain itself was simple and lightweight as opposed to anything too chunky, just as Kyoko preferred. The really impressive thing was the centrepiece. Etched in what presumably was pure silver was a design of a falcon that Kyoko instantly recognized. It was an almost carbon copy of the pin she would wear in the lapel of the leather jacket she would wear while on a case, the same jacket she wore on her first day as a student at Hopes Peak, the same jacket she wore when she met Makoto all those years ago.

“Makoto…” she uttered. “You really shouldn’t have…”

“I managed to pull a few favours within the future foundation, who would’ve thought they’d be so willing to help the ultimate hope out” The headmaster chuckled. “Here let me”

Makoto lightly took the chain from the detective hands, before sweeping her hair away to slip it around her lilywhite neck.

“There, gorgeous!” Makoto exclaimed as he leant back to get a better view at his undeniably gorgeous girlfriend.

The detective took a few moments to compose herself, trying to cover her emotions under layers of the mask which had come in useful so many times before, a bad habit of hers. Unfortunately for her, no amount of mask was saving her embarrassment. Evidently, years of being a detective doesn’t prepare you for people like Makoto Naegi, though there weren’t many like him. Honestly, nowadays, her mask was no longer needed. Unless she was scolding an ill-disciplined student, or Makoto for that matter.

“Thank you…I love it” she said as she studied the necklace, fascinated with the small design and how uncannily similar it was to the real deal.

“T-That’s great, im glad yo- “

Makoto was interrupted by the sensation of having Kyoko scoot up close to him and curl her arms around his neck. In automatic response, Makoto wrapped his own arms around the detective. It was partly a defensive action made by the detective, an action to hide the large blush covering her visage from her nose to the tips of her ears. The two held each other close for a substantial time in silence, hot breaths ghosting onto one-another necks.

“Im curious…” the detective mused finally, her voice only slightly muffled by the embrace.

“Huh?”

“How long have we known each other?” She asked, keeping the hold on the Luckster tight to her.

“I think maybe four…or five years overall” Replied the Luckster.

“Doesn’t feel that long, doesn’t feel anything near that long for that matter”

Makoto removed his head from the collar of the detective, to face each other at eye level.

“Probably because we’ve been here, there and everywhere. Fighting despair and everything” Makoto surmised, entranced by the bright violet eyes of his partner that calculated him with studious detail.

When they first met, he found it kind of daunting when the young girl would scrutinize him closely. The way her gaze would just pierce through you, reading you like all the answers she needed could be found in the depths of your pupils. Now, however, he welcomed the sensation. Naegi slipped his hand downward and gently laced his fingers with hers. They had done this so many times, as Naegi knew how much it meant to his partner, now it almost felt as natural as breathing.

“I suppose we have…” The girl trailed off.

The Headmaster tore his eyes away from her own gaze, a tough feat in itself, but not before giving her hand a light squeeze.

“Well, I was thinking…” The Luckster gauged, as he looked out onto the glade. The clearing was placed smack dab in the centre of the little forest that was encompassed in the grounds of Hope’s Peak. He found this view to be his view out of all the ones at the HPA V2. From the dew covered grass, to the rows of grand fir trees, to the smatterings of colour that dotted the meadow and gave it a vibrant twist. “…Maybe we can stay in the same place for a while…”

“Makoto. I don’t suppose you’re asking me to settle down with you?”

Makoto whipped his neck to his right to look at his companion, confusion and panic written as plain as day on his face. When he saw the detectives teasing smirk, something he had seen many-a-time before, he began to choke out a reply.

“H-Huh! Ky- “

All protests and panic stopped when Kyoko pressed her lips against his, and serenity was left in its wake. Naegi, unable to help himself, ran a hand through Kirigiri’s hair in the way he knew she liked. Soft, silky, luscious. Kyoko, on the other hand, wrapped the lapels of his suit jacket around her gloved fists.

After finally breaking the kiss, the young detective whispered. “Because as long as it’s with you, I’d like that idea”

“T-That’s great!” Makoto absentmindedly replied, brain not fully processing things yet.

“I believe what we are doing here is important…” Kyoko declared, her voice strong as usual. “This school needs us”

Makoto, brain now running at full capacity again, nodded emphatically.

“Between us two, and the others, there isn’t anything we can’t achieve”

“And who knows, maybe in a couple years’ time…When we have more staff and things are running more smoothly… I can take a couple of cases on the side” Kyoko speculated, a muted smile sitting smartly on her features. “Of course, I’d need an assistant. If you don’t object that is…”

Makoto grinned brightly, something that Kyoko could gladly admit as being breath-taking.

“How could I ever say no?”

This time, it was Makoto who made the move. Gently palming his companion’s waist with one soft hand, and cupping her chin with the other, he placed his lips against hers. Hungrier than before, not that Kyoko minded one bit as she laced her hand behind his head. In truth, she was probably just as hungry as he. It was when, however, when she felt his tongue begging for access, that she pushed him away playfully. The brunette looked at his partner, confused and worried to stepped across the line. Sure he might’ve been pressing his luck a tiny bit, but he thought he had gauged her well from how forward she seemed in the kiss. With apologies lined up, he opened his mouth but not before being stopped dead in his tracks by a single leathered finger. This was then followed by the feeling of Kyoko creeping upwards, her mouth inches from the Luckster’s ear.

“Are you sure we should be engaging in such activities on school grounds, _Headmaster?”_

Kyoko Kirigiri was good at many things, and unfortunately for Makoto, one of them was teasing. The way she whispered his title so sensually made shivers run down his spine like little electro-shocks. This paired with the feeling of her hand on the instep of his thigh, caused his mind to fog up a fair bit.

Kirigiri noticed this, and with a devious smile, her plump lips inched closer to his ear. So much so, that he could feel her bottom lip fraternising with his earlobe.

“ _Besides_ ” Purred the detective. “Don’t you think you should be saving your energy for to- “

“Urmm” Came a timid voice. “Miss Kirigiri…? Sir…?”

Silence fell over the two, ice trickling into their veins. Completely synchronised, the two offenders turned to the voice behind them. Standing there, were a group of perhaps thirty kids all dressed up in the Hopes Peak gym uniform. What was worse, was the fact they were accompanied by a grinning Aoi Asahina.

Upon seeing the crowd that they had gotten the attention off, the two split rapidly, and were now sitting on complete opposite sides of the bench with blushes equally evident on their horrified faces. They sure had a lot of explaining to do and they both knew; they were never living this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up chumps.  
> I know i havent updated FTCOD in like a month but i have my reasons which I will explain when i update it in the next couple of days, i just need to do maybe one more nights work of writing than check it.  
> In the mean time, enjoy this little one shot with the two dorks.  
> I know this is late but i didnt realise it was kyokos birthday till like midnight on the 6th and i then sat there for two hours knocking this up and this is the first chance i got to upload it.  
> Please Kudos, fav, review and comment, i really appreciate it and i wanna hear your thoughts... so do it... even if its just to call me an arsehole  
> Cya soon for the next update of FTCOD


End file.
